7 Things
by love-seth-clearwater
Summary: Emily Brasfield moved to La Push so she could stay with her cousin, Jake. She meets Seth Clearwater soon after moving to the reservation, and she quickly falls for him. It hurts when he acts like his friends, they're jerks. That's one of the seven things.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thanks for taking your time to check this story out! **

_**Prologue**_

As I lie in the forest floor, slowly bleeding to death, I wondered. I wondered what could have happened if I had ignored Seth the day I moved here. Would this be happening? Would I have been lonely without him? My idiotic, goofy, protective boyfriend... Seth. His glorious face flashed through my mind. Dark eyes that you can easily get lost in... blindingly white teeth, which are such a contrast to his russet colored skin... his deep laugh... muscles... I love him so much.

Although he is most likely the reason I am facing my death at this very moment, I can't bring myself to regret anything having to do with him. He's my sunshine, one of the only things making me fight the overwhelming urge to fall asleep right now. I had to fight... I had to fight for him. Despite my best efforts, I found myself slipping into the cold, frightening darkness. Finally, all of my pain subsided and I fell into the unforgiving black hole. "I love you Seth..." I whispered before closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 Planes and Fuzzy Feelings

**A/N: I've decided I need to clear something up formy lovely readers! The first page was the **_**Prologue.**_** It gave you a sneak peek into something that will happen towards the end of the story. There was some confusion with that *cough cough* SashaFeirce12.0 *cough cough*.**

**Chapter 1**

"Yeah, Jake, I'm excited to move to La Push." I said, trying to sound convincing. Apparently I did, because he started chattering on about how much I'll like it there. "...a beach... and there's not a ton of sun to irritate your oh-so-very pale skin..." he blathered on. "Jake, I've got to go, my plane is boarding. Love you, bye!" Before I could hang up, he said something else. "My friend, Seth, is going to pick you up from the airport. I'm... busy. He's freakishly tall and and he has tons of muscles. Can't miss him. Bye!" Finally, he hung up and I was able to get on the plane.

You see, I'm moving to La Push, Washington to live with my cousin, Jacob, and my uncle, Billy. My not very parently parents died around a month ago, and nobody but my Quileute relatives wanted me. I'm totally fine with Jacob and Billy. Billy is my father's half brother, and the only nice one of the family. They have the same mother, she's Quileute. ANYWAY... it's just _where _ they live that I'm not excited about. It's so small and cloudy! But, like Jake said, it'll be good for my practically transluscent skin. I'm more of a city person. Call me crazy, but I love the polluted air and constant honking.

After _hours _in the plane from Chicago to Seattle, I was finally able to get off and grab my bags. Dragging my suitcase, duffle bag, and backpack along with me,I searched the crowd of people for a tall, most likely Native American, guy. It didn't take long to find him. Reason 1- he's a freaking giant, and reason 2- _**HE'S A MAJOR HOTTIE!**_ I hurried over to Mr. Tall and Tan. I walked up behind him and tapped on one of his broad shoulders. He turned around and looked down at my face. Our eyes locked, and suddenly, it was like we were the only ones on the middle of the airport. I felt a strange pull to him.

I had to force myself to look away from those gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes. "H-hi,"I stuttered. "I'm Emily, Emily Brasfield. Are you Seth?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm Seth Clearwater." Oh my gosh, his voice was almost as amazing as his eyes! "So, um, uh... should we go?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. Smooth, Emily, real smooth... "Yeah," he said, "and here, let me get your bags." Before I could respond, he had my luggage and was carring them like they were as light as a feather and not like they were fifty pounds each. Wow.

**SETH POV**

I looked around the airport, hen I felt a small hand tappingon my shoulder. I don't have time for this! I'm supposed to be picking up Emily! I turned around,ad there stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I looked into her eyes and BAM! I knew I had imprinted. She was now my sole reason for living... andwe hadn't even spoken a word to each.

**A/N: Soooooo... what did you think of my first real chapter? Like it, hate it, love it? Oh,and I need your input on something. Should I put the Cullens in often? Or maybe not at all? **


	3. Author's Note

Sorry if you thought this would be a chapter, but it's an author's note. I thought I would let you all know that I'm starting a Paul imprint story. It will be called _Dear Paul._ I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I can't let this idea ecsape me! I hope you will be supportive of me with my new story and my new found love for the hotheaded Paul.


	4. My Blog

**Hello, my peeps! So, I started a blog. It's so that lovely readers like you can keep up with me! Like, say I haven't been posting lately. My explanation will be up there! You can give me ideas for the next chapter, because, let's face it. I'm creative, but not **_**that **_**creative! I mean, come on, I'm going for **_**at least **_**thirty chapters! I need help! You criticze me, you can encourage me, stuff like that! Here's the "link." You'll need to put the dots where it says "(dot)" because for some strange reason, you can't put up a URL on here. **

**http:/em-noneya(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**


End file.
